


Thunderbolt and Lightning, very very Frightening (Me!)

by MageWolf



Series: Onewhisker/Firestar Fam [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: An eight year old Darktail is scared of the thunderstorm outside. His big brother, Brambleclaw, comforts him
Relationships: Firestar/Onewhisker (Warriors), Onewhisker/Smoke (Warriors)
Series: Onewhisker/Firestar Fam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Thunderbolt and Lightning, very very Frightening (Me!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hungry_AloeLeaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/gifts).



> Basically Onewhisker took Darktail and Goldeflower died in the battle with BloodClan, prompting Firestar to adopt Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt as his own since he basically is their dad. He and Onewhisker then got together.
> 
> Also, in this AU, the clans are one clan called ClowerClan, and they live in the now-abandoned Two-leg city

It was a stormy day in ClowderClan. The sky was filled with black clouds, rain pouring down on the buildings and the few residents that dared to go outside. Flash of light were seen in the distance, followed by distant, booming thunder.

Darkkit squeaked and hide underneath the covers on the couch. It was bad enough he had a fever today, forcing him to stay home from school, but now it was stormy, his least favorite weather. He coughed weakly under the covers and peeked out, biting his lower lip in worry. It didn't sound like the thunder was coming back...

Once he was sure the coast was clear, the black and white tom sighed and tried to lay down, eyes falling shut easily. His body grew heavy as he quickly fell into a deep sleep...

**KA-BOOM!**

Darkkit squealed in terror and hide once more, shivering and pathetically tearing up. It wasn't fair! Why did he have to be scared of this, and why did it happen when he was already sick? Onewhisker told him thunder is just a sound, that it wouldn't strike him and electrocute him, but he still felt worried.

Slowly, he gathered himself and drew his head from out under the covers, although his tail was still hugging his legs tightly in worry. He sighed. Finally, it seemed like it was gone.

"Hey, Darkie, you okay?" A new voice asked. Without turning, Darkkit knew who it was. He turned to face his brother Brambleclaw, a scowl on his face.

"Y-yeah!" He mewled, "What's it to ya?"

Brambleclaw shrugged and replied, "I know you're scared of the storm, and I saw you hiding under the covers, so I was just wanting to check on you."

Darkkit gasped, outright offended that Brambleclaw would say he was _scared_!

"N-no!" Darkkit snapped, "I-I was just... looking for couch lint!". He face palmed as soon as those words came out of his mouth, realizing how stupid that sounded. The brown tabby tom raised a brow, padding over to the couch.

"Are you sure?" He inquired worriedly, "I could snuggle with you until it passes.". He then let out a small chuckle, "Remember when you were five and there was a storm? I remember you leapt head first into my bed and onto my stomach and would let go until it was over!"

Brambleclaw let out a nostalgic chuckle, much to Darkkit's chagrin.

"I-that was years ago!" He pointed out, "I'm a big kit now!". He was comically proven wrong, however, when another roll of thunder boomed, making Darkkit squeak and hide in his big brother's chest fur, shivering violently.

Brambleclaw patted his back gently and murmured, "Do you want me to hold you?". There was a nod, and Brambelclaw lifted his brother by his scruff and headed to the couch. They sat down as Darkkit buried his face in Brambleclaw's chest fur once more.

Brambleclaw continued to rub his brother's back until his sniffles and shaking petered out into snoring. Brambleclaw attempted to set him down on the couch, but Darkkkit mumbled something in his sleep and dug into his brother's fur with his claws. The brown tabby sighed and stayed where he was, shaking his head.

"He may be a big kit, but he's scared of a storm." He chuckled to himself.


End file.
